Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornament, and more particularly to a composite material made ornament, a mould assembly and a method for making the same.
Description of the Prior Art
Composite material, for example, carbon fiber composite material has found wide application in various fields due to its advantages of light weight, high strength and high corrosion resistance. Carbon fiber composite material is usually used as an ornament or a strengthening structure and manually laminated on an object which is made of a different material. However, in addition to the disadvantage that the manual laminating is extremely time consuming, the carbon fiber composite fiber is normally attached to the object by glue. The glue is very likely to be aged or degraded, and the carbon fiber composite will peel off once the glue is perished.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.